Reward
by Kairi Keyblade
Summary: KadajxYazoo :U  Because sometimes it's nice to be rewarded for doing a good job.


Kadaj was NOT happy.

He frowned as he paced his study quietly, the moonlight filtering in from his apartment's window, artistically highlighting the tint of his soft, silver hair.

It had been a month since the acquisition of Jenova's head - or "Mother" - and they still hadn't located Cloud.

'They' being himself, Loz and Yazoo, of course, but without Cloud there was hardly a cause for the reunion.

He stopped pacing, looking out towards the ruins of what used to be Midgar, the city beneath him now tentatively labelled Edge.

Everything was quiet tonight - no doubt people had been locking themselves up in their homes after the 'sudden' outbreak of the Geostigma virus.

He smirked, his glassy eyes glinting in madness.

They would eventually succumb to him… or, rather, succumb to Mother.

He continued to muse, something playing on his mind.

Before he could pinpoint what it was, he heard the creak of his bedroom door, an equally platinum-haired man walking inside.

"Yazoo?"

The newcomer somewhat grinned, shirtless and looking pleased with himself.

"I found him," he informed Kadaj, a smile on his lips. "I can't believe we didn't find him sooner - his location was actually quite obvious."

Kadaj's face brightened a little, his doubt on future events beginning to lift.

"Strife?"

"Yeah."

"Where was he?"

"You remember that black-haired chick? The one who lived near that Mako Reactor back when Sephiroth was with SOLIDER?"

"The busty one?"

"Yeah. He's living with her, and two orphans. I should have seen that - they were, after all, childhood friends."

Kadaj grinned smugly.

"Good work. Now the reunion can begin."

Yazoo nodded, and turned around to leave.

Kadaj's eyes narrowed, something strange clicking into his mind.

"Hey. Wait."

Yazoo turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm?"

"Where do you think you're going? I haven't rewarded you for your… effort."

Yazoo froze, blinking.

"Huh?"

"You've just made everything so much easier for us… Don't you think you deserve a reward?"

Yazoo blushed.

"I did it to help advance the reunion… It's not that big a deal. I'm sure you could have done it if you were in my position."

Kadaj smiled deviously.

"You have no idea what position I'm imagining you in right now."

Yazoo's face reddened further, eyes wide.

"K-Kadaj…"

The shorter haired one walked towards his subordinate, smirking.

He placed his hand on Yazoo's cheek, and before the other could protest, he laid a kiss on his lips, a strange emotion running through his body.

He could feel that Yazoo was tensed, but he applied more pressure into the kiss, forcing his taller companion to melt into it.

"That's better," murmured Kadaj darkly, pulling away from the kiss. He smirked at the reaction he got.

Yazoo was shivering - and it wasn't in fear.

"Don't… you'll excite me," muttered Yazoo, looking away. He was blushing like mad, something he rarely did.

"I think it's a little too late to use the word 'excited'," smirked Kadaj, pulling him closer and placing his hand between Yazoo's legs.

He trembled, groaning.

"From what I can see, you've been 'excited' for quite a while now. Even before you entered this room," came the smug reply, its owner snickering.

Before he could stop himself, Yazoo instinctively moved against his hand, moaning in soft pleasure.

The moment he did it, he regretted it - he saw Kadaj's smirk widen, something that told him he wasn't going to escape unscathed.

"I didn't mean to -"

"You didn't mean to rub against my hand while you were hard? Unlikely."

He squeezed Yazoo softly, the other man almost falling against him as his legs weakened.

"Kadaj, don't… Loz will be home soon, and -"

"He can watch us do it for all I care. I'm sure he'd like that… Now, stay still… I want to reward you for all your hard work..."

He put emphasis on the word hard, inwardly smiling as he reached the zip on Yazoo's pants, pulling it down without another thought.

Yazoo sighed.

"I don't get a choice about this, do I?" he whimpered, an unamused look on his face.

"No, you don't," said Kadaj flatly, undoing the buttons on Yazoo's leather pants. He crouched and slid them down to his ankles, followed by his boxers.

"So, I was right - excited was clearly an understatement," continued Kadaj, much to his own amusement.

And he was right - Yazoo was harder than the floor they were standing on, his cock quivering slightly in front of Kadaj's face.

"It's cold," lied Yazoo hastily, blushing. No way was he admitting that he was hard for his 'brother'.

But he didn't have to admit it - Kadaj already knew.

"That's okay - my mouth can keep you warm," he smirked, sliding his gloved fingers over Yazoo's hardened shaft.

He looked up, a triumphant grin on his face.

Yazoo had moaned - just for him.

And, as Kadaj was certain, there was more where that came from.

Feeling more than adventurous, he looked up at Yazoo, his eyes filled with a mischievous need as he curled his fist around his now throbbing organ, leaning close and licking it.

Determined to save face, Yazoo said nothing, clenching his teeth to prevent himself from making a sound.

"Oh, a challenge?"

Kadaj grinned and licked him harder, laughing quietly as, again, his companion refused to make noise for him.

"Okay… let's see if you take notice of THIS."

Unpausing, he took Yazoo into his mouth, licking the underside of his cock with his tongue.

The reaction was instant - he felt Yazoo's thighs twitch against his face, a small moan escaping his lips.

"Y-you've proved your point, 'Daj… C'mon, let me go…"

Ignoring him, Kadaj began to suck, sliding his mouth up and down his shaft as he accompanied it with his leather-bound fist.

To his surprise, Yazoo moaned again - and began to stroke his head.

"Mh… Harder," he groaned, pushing Kadaj's face closer to his body. "Finish what you've started…"

The man below him was only too happy to oblige.

Kadaj, skilled in the art of pleasure (his expertise questioned by Yaz', who wasn't sure if he wanted to know how), obeyed, sucking Yazoo to almost insanity, occasionally pulling him out of his mouth to kiss and lick his shuddering erection.

Further encouraged by eager thrusting into his mouth and loud, desperate moaning, he deepthroated Yazoo, who almost collapsed on his face, his legs weaker than water.

Clutching his ass, Kadaj sucked as hard as he could, blushing ever so slightly as he felt Yazoo's precum drip down his throat.

As if taking a cue, he pulled back, leaving the standing one wide-eyed and panting in front of him.

"W-why'd you stop?" asked Yazoo, breathlessly, a little shocked.

"I don't want you to cum yet," said Kadaj simply, the taste of Yazoo still on his tongue. "Besides - good things come for those who wait."

He licked his lips.

Yazoo didn't look impressed, but he sighed, beginning to stroke himself softly.

Kadaj didn't waste any time - he stripped, his creamy, pale skin exposed, smiling at the look on Yaz's face as he bared all.

"Like what you see?"

Yazoo, however, was the one to smirk.

"You're… adequately equipped," said Yazoo smugly, continuing to caress himself. "I don't think you'd make a pleasurable fuck, though."

His comment almost made Kadaj laugh.

"This coming from the one who was about to cum all over my face?" he retorted, placing his hand on Yazoo's chest.

"I said fuck, not suck," he replied, kissing his superior on the neck. "Besides, you haven't proved that you can fuck yet."

"Turn around and I will," whispered Kadaj, grabbing his hips and making him turn.

Yazoo leant over a nearby desk.

"Hurry up… Loz will be home soon."

"Worried he'll try to join in?" joked Kadaj, rubbing his ass almost affectionately.

Yazoo shivered.

"No, I'm worried that I'll be soft by the time you attempt to fuck me."

"Oh, no need to worry, then."

Yazoo silently screamed as Kadaj partly forced himself inside him, thrusting against his ass roughly with an evil smirk on his face.

"You're tight," he commented as he held onto Yazoo's hips, almost struggling to fully get himself in. "You and Loz should use lube more often."

Yazoo blushed, moaning.

"Y-you know?"

"I'm taking a guess that everyone in Midgar knows… Have you two heard yourselves…? You, especially, sound good… Which is partly why I'm doing this. I want you for myself."

With these words he thrust himself inside Yazoo again, the now weaker of the two struggling to stand as he fulfilled Kadaj's want for noise.

Quickening his pace, Kadaj's strength also began to degrade, almost dropping to his knees as he drilled himself deeper into Yazoo, who by now was glistening with sweat.

"F-finish this!" pleaded the longer-haired one, wincing as he felt Kadaj contract inside his body. He was almost there… so close…

Thinking rashly, Kadaj pulled out of him before he came, moaning as he slid out.

Cum dripped thickly from the head of his cock as he did so, its owner panting heavily as he fell backwards, collapsing.

"K-Kadaj?" came Yazoo's soft whimper, the lean-framed male turning around to look at his leader.

"Mh…" was apparently the only thing Kadaj could muster, looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

"That's… that's the second time you've denied me," stammered Yazoo, an almost hurt look crossing his face.

A small silence passed, the two men panting and eyeing each other with slight disdain.

"I never said I was going to share," said Kadaj eventually, his trademark cocky look returning to his face.

A strange look came across Yazoo, his eyes glinting with intent. He was still hard… why not?

He walked up to Kadaj's fallen form, snickering.

"That's fine with me. But now it's my turn to cum. And guess who's going to be the one to help me do it?"

Kadaj whitened, a little alarmed.

"I don't have to do anything for you," said Kadaj indignantly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so?"

Without warning, Yazoo rushed right at him, pinning him to the ground as he sat on his chest, making himself comfortable.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded 'Daj, growling.

"I'm getting the pleasure you never gave me. Now open your mouth."

As Kadaj went to refuse, Yazoo smirked, taking the opportunity to shove himself in Kadaj's mouth before he had anything to say about it.

"Besides, didn't you say before that your mouth could keep me warm?"

Holding him down with his weight (which, comparatively between them, honestly didn't make much of a difference), Yazoo hissed in pleasure as he forced Kadaj to suck him, ignoring the look on his face that clearly said 'When this is over, you're fucking dead'.

"Suck me the way you did earlier," he ordered harshly as he forced himself deeper into his mouth, considering deepthroating him again.

It was a good feeling, having control over Kadaj - and even if this meant a lifetimes' worth of punishment later, fuck, was it worth it.

Kadaj did as he was told, reluctantly mimicking his passion earlier in the evening as he watched Yazoo smirk at him, gaining pleasure as he began to convulse inside his mouth.

"Oh, Kadaj… Mother would be so proud!"

He smirked at the shocked look on Kadaj's face as he said this, throwing caution to the wind as he rammed himself down his throat, moaning as loudly as he ever had with Loz.

Kadaj almost gagged at the force and speed of Yazoo's intruding cock, but 'no' wasn't an option anymore - he was going to get it, whether he liked it or not.

Sucking as hard as he could, the short-haired male felt Yazoo's pulse quicken, his blood hot against his skin and his pulse pounding rhythmically through his cock.

His eyes widened, giving an urgent look to the man above him.

"Too late," cried out Yazoo, shuddering over Kadaj as he came, pumping hot cum down his throat as he continued to thrust.

He pulled out as quick as he could, noticing that Kadaj was choking - and, consequently, came all over his face.

Almost collapsing, Yazoo fell to the side, laying side by side with Kadaj as he stared at the ceiling, wide-eyed and mist-brained.

They were both panting breathlessly - Kadaj's case more likely an attempt to breathe - and both of them were thinking about the other, regardless of denial.

Five minutes passed before they spoke.

"You're going to kill me for that, aren't you?" said Yazoo quietly, his breathing now regulated. He looked to the side at Kadaj, who, to his surprise, was smiling.

"No, I'm not," admitted Kadaj, licking stray cum from around his mouth. "Though I will make you wash my hair - it's all sticky."

Yazoo laughed.

"My pleasure."

Getting to his knees, he crawled over to Kadaj, and leant down, kissing him.

As far as he was concerned, Mother's reunion could wait - he had all the family he needed right here.


End file.
